pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalie Berry
Rosalie Berry is a girl who is Phineas and Ferb's neighbor and Phineas's best friend. She was Phineas's best friend when they were only 4 years old, but she moved away to Florida 6 months after they became friends. 7 years later she moved back to Danville because all through those 7 years, Rosalie was begging her mom if they could move back to Danville, where she met Ferb, Isabella, and found Phineas. Personality Rosalie is shy in the beginning, but she grows out of it when she gets to know everybody better. As the story progresses Rosalie develops a crush on Phineas as does Phineas to her, but she keeps it a secret from everybody except Isabella who finds out later in the story after Rosalie finds out she (Isabella) has lost interest in Phineas since he is so oblivious to her. Rosalie can be stubborn at times, and she is very brave. She is also a bit clumsy and often reffers to herself as a "clumsy ditz". Other information: Full name: Rosalie Jade Berry Hometown: Danville Social status: Shy and nervous around people she doesn't know very well, funny and creative around her friends, but if she gets angry she is stubborn and almost always gets her way. She acts like herself when shes with the people she is comfortable with, otherwise she can be very shy and timid. Role in the story: Phineas's best friend from when they were 4. Favortie color: White and Blue. Favorite singer or band: Kesha, Lady Gaga, Selena Gomez, and Justin Bieber (Shes a Bieber Beleiver! XD). Age: 11 School: Danville Elementary Motto: (She likes teaching stuff, so she says this alot) If you give a man a fish, he eats for a day. If you teach a man a fish, he eats for life. Likes: Her friends, goofing off, rollerskating, and Phineas (Her crush and best friend). Dislikes: Spiders, mean people, and Miley Cyrus. Political Views: She has never been interested, and never will be. Physical Appearance: She has waist legnth dark brown straight hair with bangs. She also has big blue eyes and always wears her signature purple short sleeve dress and her blue tennis shoes with green laces. Known Family: Angela Berry (Mother) and Dimitri Berry (Younger brother). Backstory: She was born in Danville and was raised there and when she was 4 she met Phineas Flynn, who had comforted her when she was afraid that her little brother would be miserable because he had to go get a shot. The 2 children became best friends for 6 months until July 18th 2005, she had to move to Florida. She lived in Florida for 7 years, and for her birthday, she asked her mom if they could move back to Danville. Her mother said yes and they moved back to Danville and Rosalie met Ferb and Isabella, and was reunited with her best friend Phineas. Activities: Rollerskating, karate, drawing her friends, and playing with her pet parrot Blaze. Birthday: January 1st 2000 Relationships what characters: Phineas Flynn: Rosalie and Phineas are best friends. Rosalie feels most comfortable with him out of all of her friends, and throughout the story they develops a small crush on eachother starting in chapter 2, and the crush grows throughout the story and in one point they date. Ferb Fletcher: Rosalie is very close friends with Ferb. She is one of the only people that he talks openly around. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Rosalie considers Isabella her best girl friend, though Rosalie isn't quite as girly as Isabella. Rosalie was offered to become a fireside girl by Isabella, but Rosalie said no thanks, wanting to stick to her goal of becoming a black belt in karate and practicing whenever she can. At the begining Rosalie and Isabella didn't get along so well because Isabella was jealous of Phineas's amount of atention towards Rosalie. Baljeet Rai: Rosalie and Baljeet are friends. Sometimes Baljeet helps her with schoolwork, mostly math. They get along well. Rosalie defends him against Buford alot. Buford Van Stomn: Buford is a bit scared of Rosalie, because once he bullied Phineas and Rosalie beat him up. Rosalie enjoys scaring him, otherwise she doesn't pay much atention to him. Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher: Like any other adults, she treats them with respect. Blaze the Parrot (Rosalie's pet parrot): Rosalie found him as an egg laying on the road and hatched him. She loves him dearly and Blaze can only understand english if she talks to him. Angela Berry: Loves her even though she can be over protective and annoying at times. Dimitri Berry: Loves him even though he can be really annoying. Future: When Rosalie turns 25, she marries her best friend, Phineas Flynn. After they get married they move to Florida where they have their first daughter Jane. 5 years later they have twin sons named Drake and Johnny. Their summers always include visiting Ferb and Isabella in Danville. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids